<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 minutes by RiderColxen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895835">30 minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderColxen/pseuds/RiderColxen'>RiderColxen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ejen Ali (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cumshots, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, It's cringe I know., My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, One Shot, School recess, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderColxen/pseuds/RiderColxen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 minutes of recess. Kids running, cheering, shouting and all. Recess time it's all about buying your avourite chicken nuggets or guarding the school, if you are a prefect. </p><p>But 30 minutes or less is all Alicia need to give a nice brief hand job for dear Ali.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ali bin Ghazali &amp; Alicia Kheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY! GUYS! Before reading this. I just wanna say congrats for finding my first ever smut fiction of Ejen Ali, the Malaysian animated series. This might be wrong oe disgusting to some people but hey good news, the rule34 community doesn't give a damn bout your consideration!!! </p><p>If you don't like what I write, pls be so kindful and leave me be. If you like it, comment it because this is MY FIRST TIME!!!! Show some love and teach me a few things about writing a smut. Especially Ejen Ali. </p><p>Oh yes, one thing, nevermind I suck at writing you'll see. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the standard procedure. Recess time should be in 30 minutes period of time. Not long or short. Students in SRT Cyberaya 1 should learn how expensive time is. There are a lot of things that can be done in just 30 minutes. Some even say it's damn short. </p><p>Here in SRT Cyberaya 1, recess time is everything to the students. It's all these kids have to get what they want. Usually, the canteen can be crowded as it can be. Most of the time, it doesn't. When regular school days here in SRT Cyberaya 1, the kids will roar and run for their lives towards the canteen. The kitchen will be notifying themselves to prepare anything that they have to prepare. Because, there is going to be a lot of pushing, fighting, shouting and bullying. All that in which comes first. It has been an inevitable event for the staffs and chefs. </p><p>The foods here on the canteen was like the food from a five-star hotel. Noodle, rice, chicken wings, curry and such, you name it. There are all delicious. But one thing that stood out the most was their signature chicken nuggets with hot sauce.  All the boys and girls (but the girls had their counter so there won't be another bustling chaos for both genders) would have to line up fast for their nuggets because they are selling fast as frick. </p><p>One kid, he was nine, he had to run for his very lives. Afraid that he won't be able to buy the limited-time-only chicken nuggets. He ran from class, avoiding the teacher's many warnings. But he tripped on something and kissed the floor. Although his head got a little bump, finally he had the chance to buy his nuggets. </p><p>He had to fight for his life once again to get out of the crowd. After that, he was called by the principle for a quick check-up and a smack on the palm. But to all his effort, he was happy. </p><p>The situation in the canteen was tougher than before. But glad our SRT Perfects got the job done. Controlling whoever walks into the classrooms, the hallways, some forbidden places and all. These prefects are highly trained for crowd control. From class blocks, until the park, prefects roaming around the school. They are always on the look-out for trouble. Or worse, bullies and such. They even call themselves the ‘guardian’. Heck, I don't even know why they call themselves that! </p><p>They are just regular prefects with their normal school uniform but with a badge on the left side of their shirt, upper section passing the school crest and their names. </p><p>These prefects are in control of everything. And that controlled by a girl name Alicia Kheng. Who was supposed to be present with them a minute before recess bell rings? But she's nowhere to be found. Earlier, she told a young prefect named May. She'll be on her way because she got something to take care of. May is a curious little girl but she hoped she'll come back soon for her and her team. But it's more than 10 minutes, where could Alicia be? </p><p>Well somehow, did I ever talked about ‘forbidden places’? Yeah, that's right. You ain't even paying attention, aren't ya? Well, for some reason, there is a place where most students won't go because of the backstory behind it. Think it as a spooky dookie little something, something - I don't know. I'm not from the TABS. </p><p>But that place, it said it had it's own darken days. Behind the school hall, there's a dark little path that you can pass through. It has only one lamp that was automatically light up during the day. The place has two reasons why students never walk near it. Number one, it's dark and dirty. Some teachers warn the kids a dead snake is lying on the floor. The pathway was a place for street hookers, stoners and drunken men. I'll describe as ‘the dirtiest place you've ever been to’ or path if you say so. And two, it's haunted. There's this one old storage room. It used to be a storage room for gardening but somehow, the story goes, there's an old farmer accident cut his hand off with a grass cutter and drank a bottle of turpentine oil. Police said it was a suicide. But some local Cyberaya shamans think that the man was possessed by some demon and actually yeah... </p><p>That's how the story goes. </p><p>But unlike what I just told you and the fact that you haven't even paid attention to where Alicia went. Well, this is how it goes. </p><p>Despite many warnings, two students are present and locked themselves inside the storage room. Inside the old little hut, Alicia kneels on the ground. Her pinafore skirt was stained with dirt and all. That just about it. Her eye met with Ali Ghazali's flaccid, three in a half-inch penis. </p><p>Ali had been lifting his shirt almost three minutes ago, his boxers and his pants were all on the ground. </p><p>She is in the process of thinking about what she should do next. His penis, possibly one of the disgusting she'd ever touched, almost out of her mind wanting to know why is she doing this. Using two fingers, her thumb and pointing finger, brushing Ali's ‘little brother’ up and down. </p><p>Alicia was NOT in a good mood for a hooker job, but she isn't one. But she had her head winding up the whole situation and nostrils was suffocated by the scent of Ali's crotch. She had been learning different types of body smells for the past three months in science class and one of them - was crotch smells. Or how ‘penis and a vagina smell like’ type of topic. </p><p>“The skin folds in the groin are a moist, warm environment that can allow yeast, fungus, and bacteria to thrive. These coupled with sweat can give rise to unwanted smell,”</p><p>She remembered her teacher explained to how male crotch odour was made. </p><p>While Alicia's little brushes are setting up the mood, Ali's mind went nowhere. </p><p>He was heating up the whole time. His mind and body were somehow petrified. He immediately jumped into the sight of her cute face, her disgusted aura, the way she dressed in those pinafores, the sudden thoughts of her little butt firmed against her skirt. He imagines it all, the fantasies playing I'm his mind right now has crazed him up a bit. All this left is embarrassment kicking Ali's brain door. But he did not care anymore. If I wanted to describe how Ali feels right now, just think about a blood family is hanging out and suddenly all of his blood friends passing by. One blood asks, “Hey, where are you guys going?” </p><p>The other cell responded, “TO THE DICK!”</p><p>Ali's chest is heaving up down, unbeknownst to Alicia, his dick is proudly erecting. The length slowly rising in front of the girl. Alicia noticed it with a slight shock upon her face. Scanning the dick, it has a decent length. But she cannot believe it though. How could a 12-year-old boy possibly grow a dick that has the same length as a 15-year-old? Scientifically proven, based on his age, puberty happens around the age of 13 or more. Around 14 until 16, puberty will hit. Rapid changes throughout the body occur. Voice, facial expressions, body heights and such. </p><p>So many questions, so many answers flooding Alicia's poor mind. Poor as it is, now Alicia was confronted with a ‘giant dick’, according to her, it was lengthy. Her palm slides down, slow and sensual. To her, it was all too well, as her experience watching hentai a few months ago had taught her how to stroke somebody's a dick. Her right hand palm is warm,  giving Ali a pack of relieve. But his perverted mind cannot hold it much longer. He started to feel more aroused. The feeling of his dear cock being touch, focusing on Alicia's hand slowly moving up and down on the shaft. But she's not gripping it yet. That's what he been missing. </p><p>“Uh-Uhm... Hey, mind wanna stroke it more... You know... Uhm... Make this more a little less intimidating?”</p><p>Upon hearing this, it shoots a pail and hot water pours down Alicia. The girl has had enough of this. She wants him to finish and nothing else. Before anything else get more and more... Frustrating. </p><p>She sighed, gripping the dick tightly. </p><p>“AHHHH!!!”</p><p>Ali yelled but realised his surroundings, he covers his mouth to reduce any unwanted sounds. </p><p>“What was that for!?” </p><p>“This... Is for not being able to wait patiently while I'm still... TRYING-” she gripped more tightly while her hand slightly pushed his body into the wall. “-to analyse what is going and what am I trying to do next!” </p><p>Alicia shifts slightly to a more comfortable kneeling position, trying to rid the cramp in her legs.</p><p>By now her hand grips and stroke faster than before. Alicia looks up at him, sweaty, dishevelled, lacking the composure he normally exudes, and it thrills her.</p><p>This boy likes it, she said instinctively. She stroke faster. Six to seven strokes and Ali have had it. Trying to find what to grip for but no luck. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the outcome but to feel the upcoming bliss.</p><p>A few moments later, he felt something pushing him. A tingling sensation rushes from his balls to his cock. He wanted to warn Alicia but after the three last brushes, he exploded. Three shots of white semen splashed onto Alicia's left eye, some on her hair, her nose and her lip. </p><p>He felt his legs like noodles, and it numbed like crazy. His orgasm felt like it just emptied his whole stomach. Panting like crazy, beads of sweat rolls down onto his face. He is now relieved. He rested his head against the wooden wall and smiled proudly while eyes closed. He was in heaven for three seconds. </p><p>“Well, that was something.”</p><p>Alicia enthused, tasting the gooey semen that was sticking onto her face. Salty, she thought. Ali looked down to the girl. His sticky fluid made a mess upon him. He didn't know he could cum that much. He immediately reaches his pants and search for his handkerchief. He kneels, and rub her face with the cloth. </p><p>“Oh, here you go.”</p><p>Carefully, he cleans her face. Her eyes, her nose, lips and hair. After that, he noticed some on her skirt too. </p><p>“Uhm... Do you have a tissue?”</p><p>“No. I didn't know you could release that much semen.” Alicia sarcastically said. </p><p>“Oh...” </p><p>He looks for something. His little handkerchief has been stained by cum. He can't use that anymore. Then an idea struck him. He took the tip of his necktie, at the back of the tie and rub the remaining stains of the semen. Alicia watched carefully as the boy work the cleaning process. </p><p>Huh... Cleaning up eh? Most boys will never do that. They just leave their partner speechless and messy. </p><p>“And... There we go. This too... Okay... And now... It is... Done!”</p><p>Although the stain leaves a little mark, she didn't care. It's all over now. Alicia stood back up and dusted her skirt off. Ali waited for his dick to go flaccid again and continue wearing his boxers and pants. </p><p>Dusting themselves once again. And they went silent. Almost completely embarrassed. Alicia can still feel the stickiness. Looks like Ali didn't rub it all completely. But she'll be going to the nearest sink before heading back to the class.</p><p>Spending 10 minutes only for a brief handjob in an old, ugly and haunted hut with a clumsy and oddly cute boy was kinda... Fun. To Alicia, the experience was tough but short. She didn't know she could make him cum so fast. She didn't like the idea of procrastinating the process, only to rely on logic. It is normal for her after all. She had seen a lot of videos but legitimately, this was the first time with Ali. The only boy she knew it was a good idea to mess with. </p><p>Awkward silence started to kill Ali. And yes, he has to go too. </p><p>“Uh hey Alicia.”</p><p>He starts to speak, swiftly bringing her partner to attention. Lucky for him, her mind was in somewhere far too. </p><p>“Uhm... Oh!”</p><p>Of course, it is awkward after getting a nice brief handjob with somebody you're messing with. Ali had run out of words to speak next. But he had remembered something and reach down to his back pocket. Alicia was on full attention to what the boy has to do or say. </p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ali took out his hand and handing her three bucks of money. </p><p>“Here.”</p><p>He sheepishly smiled. Alicia raised a brow and hands crossed together. </p><p>“Ali, I am not an average street hooker. What is this?”</p><p>“Well, since we almost miss recess and class. Since I owe you big time, how about I gave you my pocket money for a sign of appreciation. Well, you know. Just for the record that this your first time giving me - a... You know, a hand?”</p><p>Feeling disproval not to take it because she doesn't have money too but felt so stupid for him to think in that way. But he still has a point. </p><p>“Look, I only do this because you beat me in the Math and Science exam. But still, I am not a prostitute.”</p><p>She pointed out, bitter words starting to hurt his heart. </p><p>“I didn't mean one treat you THAT kind of way. I'm just being nice to you, that's all!”</p><p>Alicia doesn't know if Ali is being truthful right now. The sense of humour kicked her in the feels too. Seeing him like this, like he is being considerate about her. Which is kinda sweet and all. </p><p>Almost blushing, she didn't take the money. But instead putting her hand on top of his shoulders and smile at him. </p><p>“Hey, thanks for giving me this opportunity.” </p><p>She smiled and walks away. With that, Ali felt like wind talked to him. Confused who's gonna be the one thanking. But all that leads to a good meaning and ending too. I guess so. </p><p>But hasn't finished yet, “oh, maybe you could use that to take me on a date. If you are down for. Or we can stay here at school cleaning up shelves in the library room, how about that?” </p><p>Ali's face lit up. Hearing the word ‘date’ is an opening to develop another set of relationship. They are good friends after all. </p><p>Alicia opened the door. Peaking left to right. It's all clear, she walked away, leaving the door open. </p><p>Ali rethinks back. Wait, a date? What is she-</p><p>“Hey, Alicia wait!”</p><p>....</p><p>[TO BE CONTINUED] </p><p>For now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, that was weird. Why did it end in that way? Anyways, heeyyyyyyy you made it to the end of the show. How was it? I know it's shit. I'm still learning. Hey, how bout this, if you are interested of what I'm writing, hit me up on Twitter. Maybe we could talk about some ships or fics. The names @ridercolxen </p><p>Thank you so much again for reading. Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>